Prado de rosas
by mrsgigandet
Summary: Al verlo asi como un oso tiernamente dormido, todo encajo; encontraria una forma de decirselo a Royce y al mundo entero de ser necesario, pero lo unico que queria en ese momento era sostenerlo entre mis brazos y susurrale al oido:"Emmet te amo"...
1. 1 El banco

PRADO DE ROSAS.

El Banco.

Viernes 22 de mayo.

Desperté a las 11am, había llovido, el aroma de la lluvia se coló por mis ventanas y pude sentir su humedad sobre mi piel, el juguetón roce de las sabanas de seda en mi piel hizo que adormeciera un poco sin embargo logre levantarme de la cama. Después de cepillar mis dientes me mire un largo rato al espejo, descubrí que mis mejillas se ven más rosadas por las mañanas, me alegró saber que recién levantada también luzco hermosa. Hice mi cama y al ver las demás cosas desordenadas me di cuenta que sería muy agotador acomodarlas por mi cuenta así que le pedí a la criada que limpiara mi cuarto hoy. Salí de la habitación fresca y radiante como siempre, les dije a las encargadas de cocina que empezaran a preparar el almuerzo ya que estaba hambrienta. Después de unos minutos llego James y su novia Victoria, le di los buenos días a ambos y James despeino mi cabello cariñosamente. Jasper había salido a visitar a su novia Alice; si, todos en mi familia tienen pareja menos yo, a veces, solo a veces, quisiera no ser tan, "exigente" sé que puedo tener cualquier hombre que yo quiera pero aun así no he podido conseguir uno que sienta que valga la pena… que desdicha.

Mi mamá, quien también se ha visto preocupada por la falta de alguien especial en mi vida, estuvo extraña toda la mañana, nos sentamos a comer, James, victoria ella y yo, y tenía una conducta casi ansiosa en la mesa, me pregunte que estaría pensando; James y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices durante el almuerzo, el también piensa que nuestra madre está perdiendo el juicio… Luego de terminar de comer mi mama me pidió con mucha insistencia que fuera a llevarle un poco de comida a mi padre en el banco, le pregunte si no podía pedírselo a alguna de las criadas; quería seguir trabajando en mi auto, sin embargo ella insistió y no me dejo otra opción que acceder. Decidí caminar hasta el banco, hacía tiempo que no volteaba miradas en las calles y pensé que de regreso podría comprar la pieza que me faltaba. Me puse un vestido blanco que me había comprado mi padre a él le encanta comprarme cosas, y a mí me encanta eso de él…

Mientras iba caminando por la acera, un hombre en un carro estaba embelesado mirándome, claro a mi me encanto eso, el hombre, concentrado, se paso una luz roja y casi choca, eso me hizo reír demasiado. Llegue al banco y estaba abarrotado de gente, también parecía ser que había nuevos empleados ya que nunca había visto a tal gente allí, localice a mi padre y lo bese en la mejilla, este me agradeció por el almuerzo y me pidió que le llevara unos papeles a mi madre, eran demasiados, los cargue con las dos manos, cuando me iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta me di cuenta de que no podría halarla, muy convenientemente un hombre me abrió la puerta, no le mire la cara, pensé que sería como todos, al salir me deseo buenas tardes, este amable gesto hizo que me volteara y lo viera directo a los ojos, resulto ser un hombre muy apuesto, alto y con un cabello rubio más claro que el mío, este hecho me sorprendió, mi mama siempre me ha dicho que el color de mi cabello es el color que tiene el oro cuando brilla al sol, también tenía unos ojos azules claros, preciosos, que por un momento hicieron que me perdiera en ellos, durante unos segundos tuve la oportunidad de admirar lo que era la belleza que increíblemente un hombre podía poseer, quede atónita nunca imagine que podría haber alguien en el mundo igual de hermoso que yo. Le dije "igualmente" y salí del banco con las mejillas sonrojadas, el grito "¡señorita!" y yo voltee como si Dios me hubiera llamado, me hizo avergonzar aun mas esa acción, me devolvió un papel que se me había caído y se presento, su nombre es Royce King II me dijo que iba a heredar el banco de su padre y que estaba supervisando el mismo, hubo un gran silencio cuando me di cuenta que el estaba esperando que me presentara, esto hizo que mis mejillas estallaran en rojo, "mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, mi padre trabaja en el banco" sonreí, el hizo lo mismo, "supongo que nos veremos otra vez" en su tono de voz pude detectar tanto una pregunta como una afirmación, eso me hizo pensar, sonreí y me despedí. Como llevaba las manos muy ocupadas decidí pasar por la pieza luego o decirle a alguno de mis hermanos, camine hacia mi casa con una extraña sensación en mi estomago.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con mi madre esperándome en la sala… James había llevado a victoria al cine y solo quedábamos ella y yo en la casa, le entregue los papeles a mi madre y me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie y fui al garaje donde estaban todos nuestros autos, comencé a desarmar el motor de uno y tome apuntes, era un informe que tenía que llevar a la universidad. Pase horas desarmando y armando todo, podría también pasar días, el asunto de los carros y la mecánica simplemente me fascina, es con lo único que podría ensuciarme las manos y mi cabello.

Al anochecer me di un baño, alisé mi cabello húmedo y escogí de pijamas una blusa vieja y un short baje a la cocina y vi que mi hermano Jasper había decidido volver a casa por el día de hoy; estaban todos reunidos en torno a la mesa de la cocina, reían, no sabía porque, me acerque a ellos y salude a mi hermano, mi mama me lanzo una mirada de reproche y eso hizo que me confundiera, luego me tomo del brazo con un suspiro de conformismo, y cuando dirigí mi vista hacia el otro lado de la mesa que había ignorado anteriormente me di cuenta porque mi madre me había dado tal mirada y porque todos reían a mi alrededor, mi papa estaba sentado junto al dueño del banco donde trabajaba y también, para mi desdicha estaba su hijo, Royce el joven apuesto que había conocido en la tarde; me avergonzó que me encontrara en tales fachas, sin embargo a mi madre no le importo y con cierto entusiasmo le dijo a Royce: "Esta es mi Rose, es hermosa, ¿cierto?" aun no salía de mi apesadumbra y me avergonzaba aun mas tener que mirarlo, cuando le iba a decir a mi madre que ya nos habíamos conocido, el me interrumpió robándome las palabras de la boca, ella solo rio, "que coincidencia que mi rose haya ido hoy al banco, ella nunca lo hace" todos en la mesa rieron, me uní a ellos con cierta falsedad.

Comimos y charlamos, fue una cena bastante peculiar, estaba cargada de entusiasmo. Fue cuando me di cuenta que mi visita al banco ya había sido planeada con antelación por parte de mi madre, seguro ya ella había conocido a Royce y lo había visto como un buen candidato para su hija. Esa resolución saco una sonrisa de mis labios, que increíble era mi mama. Durante la cena Royce estuvo discretamente lanzándome miradas, no tan discretas como para mi hermano Jasper, que se dio cuenta de la situación, no sé como lo hace pero siempre consigue percibir ciertas cosas que yo o las demás personas no podemos. Terminamos de comer y los acompañe a la puerta, el señor King amablemente sacudió mi mano y cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con Royce este se precipito y me beso en la mejilla, me sonroje y le desee buenas noches, se despidió diciendo "Hasta luego Rose nos vemos" con cierta picardía en su voz.

El día de hoy estuvo lleno de sorpresas, inesperadas y esperadas. Fue un buen día a pesar de todo, quiero volver a ver a Royce, hay algo en la forma que me mira, que me intriga. Mañana pasare por casa de Vera, quiero contarle todo, todos los días agradezco por poder contar con alguien como ella, es tan especial para mi.

Supongo que me ahora me iré a dormir, veremos que depara el día de mañana.


	2. 2 Comida sureña

**2. Comida sureña.**

_Producción original de MI! La Srta. Meyer me prestó los personajes, lo demás es MIO!_

_Disfruten i q tengan un buen día/noche! : D _

_

* * *

  
_

_Sábado 23 de mayo_

Era el cumpleaños de mi hermano adoptivo Jasper, el es oriundo de Texas así que como algo especial decidí prepararle un plato de comida sureña, aunque lo de la cocina no era mi especialidad, sentía que mi fabuloso hermano se lo merecía así que lo intente. Supuse que tendría suficiente tiempo ya que James había llevado a Jasper a ver el juego de los Yankees, lo cual me dejaba un periodo de tiempo suficiente para equivocarme y comenzar otro plato menos elaborado; por suerte contaba con la mejor de las ayudantes, mi mejor amiga Vera a quien había pedido venir para acompañarnos, siempre he visto nuestra relación como algo indescriptible, siento que en todo el mundo ella es la única persona con quien verdaderamente puedo contar y sé que ella también puede hacer lo mismo conmigo; antes hubiera querido que alguno de mis hermanos se hubiese enamorado de ella y de esa forma tenerla como cuñada y aun más cerca, pero ahora sé que mis dos hermanos están perfectamente acompañados y que ella no podría estar más feliz, siempre me cuenta de su novio Henry y cada vez que lo hace un brillo plateado sale de sus ojos, Henry es un hombre encantador y estoy muy conforme con su relación simplemente siento que son perfectos el uno para el otro; y aunque a veces siento envidia de su relación, no hay mejor bien para ella y eso me alegra.

Empecé a preparar el chili con carne, creí que era algo sencillo y delicioso. Cuando estaba poniendo las cebollas y los pimientos al fuego mi concentración mental fue interrumpida por Vera.

- Jasper me dijo que te preguntara sobre algún nuevo admirador tuyo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al descubrir que estaba hablando de Royce. Se me había olvidado mencionarlo.

- Si, el hijo del dueño del banco, lo conocí ayer en la tarde y luego vino a cenar, su nombre es Royce King II, parece ser un buen muchacho y es muy apuesto.

Vera me miro con cierta perspicacia en sus ojos. Conocía esa mirada, sabía que estaba tramando algo. Añadí la carne al sartén.

- ¿Y cuando podre conocerlo?

No lo sé Vera, parece ser un hombre ocupado. –revolví la carne-.

- Vamos Rose –insistió- .

Alguien toco a la puerta. Deje a Vera a cargo de la cocina y salí hacia el lobby, cuando escuche:

- ¡¿Dónde está mi cuñada más hermosa?!

Esa voz solo podía pertenecer a Alice, por más que la adorara, siempre me pregunte como podía caber tanto entusiasmo y vitalidad en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

- Hola Alice ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Esme? Hace tiempo que no veo a mis padrinos.

Mis padres adoptaron a Jasper cuando este tenía 8 años. Carlisle y Esme son mis padrinos por lo tanto crecimos junto a sus hijos Alice y Edward. Cuando Alice tenía 15 años empezó a fijarse en mi hermano Jasper de 17 sin embargo este había sido indiferente hacia todas las muchachas, hubo algo en Alice, tal vez era su aura, que siempre lo atraía cerca de ella. Al principio parecía una pareja dispareja, el tan serio y ella tan "entusiasta", pero después todos pudimos ver que esa era una de muchas formas en las que ellos se complementaban. Siempre habíamos sido como una gran familia los Hale y los Cullen, teníamos diferencias, como mi hermano James que no se llevaba bien con Edward, pero nunca significo algún impedimento para que los demás no nos pudiéramos llevar bien. Edward no es como su hermana Alice, este posee una personalidad seria, a veces fría, solía ser muy solitario hasta que conoció a una muchacha llamada Bella, se enamoro profundamente y ese hecho nos conmovió a todos ya que parecía ser que Edward y yo compartíamos un extraño paradigma de soledad; y de Bella nace mi explicación para el comportamiento de mi hermano y Edward, según había escuchado ya que mi hermano James no comparte ese tipo de detalles conmigo, era que, en una fiesta, James en estado de ebriedad trato de seducir a Bella, este hecho hizo que Bella se incomodara y saliera de la fiesta. Por alguna razón Edward se entero de que James había tratado de conquistar con anterioridad a su chica, aunque mi hermano no lo logro, Edward de alguna forma se siente resentido. Por supuesto que ninguno dice nada al respecto y es un tema que todos hemos enterrado en el pasado.

- ¡Rose! ¡La carne! – Un grito de Vera desde la cocina, ¡rayos! se me había olvidado la carne-.

- Pasa adelante Alice.

Corrí hacia la cocina cuando vi que Vera hábilmente se había hecho cargo de la sartén y de todo el plato en general. Vi mi reloj eran la 2pm, James ya traería Jasper, debía arreglarme.

- Vera, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de la cocina? Allí esta Alice si necesitas ayuda, yo iré a bañarme rápido ¿ok?

- No te preocupes Rose, todo estará p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o. – Exclamo Alice entrometiendose-.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me desnude en el proceso, de vez en cuando era algo liberador sentir el aire frio en el pecho. Me metí a la ducha y sentí como el agua caliente mojaba cada poro de mi cuerpo, era tan relajante, quise quedarme allí toda la tarde; me eché un shampoo con aroma a chocolate, masajee mi cabello, se sentía tan bien; deje que el agua enjuagara todo rastro de shampo y jabón, no cerré la llave sino hasta sentirme totalmente limpia y relajada. Elegí un lindo vestido naranja con flores, era un look fresco y sureño de acuerdo a la ocasión, mientras peinaba mi cabello Alice y Vera entraron a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué paso con el chili?- pregunte exasperada-.

- Le dijimos a una de las criadas que lo vigilara por nosotras, pronto estará listo y delicioso, así como otra personita por aquí. – dijo Vera con un tono presuntuoso-.

Iba a decir algo cuando la chillona voz de Alice cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Vera me ha contado algo de un tal Royce King, y de tu oposición a que ella lo conozca. Es una casualidad que Carlisle conoce a su padre, y creo que yo he visto al susodicho.

Seguí cepillando mi cabello e ignore aquella trama montada, no quería saber hacia dónde se dirigían aquellas dos.

- Me encontré a tu madre en la cocina y le sugerí que para hacer esta reunión aun más divertida sería bueno que pudiéramos invitar más gente. Así que me tome la libertad de invitar a Royce. Ponte linda cuñadita.- su voz se torno aun mas chillona al pronunciar la ultima oración-.

- Alice ¿Cómo te atreves? Va a pensar que lo estoy acosando.

- Con ese vestido serás tú la acosada.- exclamo Vera y salio de la habitacion-.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Alice salio corriendo. Me mire al espejo y puse rímel sobre mis pestañas, no sabía si lo que Alice había hecho era algo bueno o malo, si, quería volver a ver a Royce, pero no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de mi. Tome una larga bocanada de aire y salí de mi habitación. Al bajar las escaleras vi que ya habían llegado mis hermanos y que mi madre y mi padre se situaban al lado de ellos. Le di un gran abrazo a Jasper y le susurre al oído:

- 22 ¿eh? ¿Hasta cuando seguirás molestando por aquí?

- Si tú sigues cocinando me temo que no será por mucho.

Le di un suave golpetazo en el hombro y salude a James quien ya venía con su infaltable novia Victoria de la mano; no sé cómo hacen para todo el tiempo juntos, sencillamente ¿nunca se cansan? No es que victoria no sea de mi agrado pero a veces es como si estorbara.

- Hola Vic.

Le lanze una leve sonrisa. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Nos sentamos todos en la sala mientras esperábamos que llegaran mis padrinos. James nos comento acerca un nuevo entrenamiento implementado en la academia de policías donde él estaba, parecía ser algo duro y difícil, definitivamente yo no pasaría por algo así, en eso no me parecía a mis hermanos, el juego favorito de james siempre ha sido el de policías y ladrones, supongo que le gusta eso de perseguir y encontrar personas, y a Jasper le gustan las cosas militares, yo sé que no se ha enlistado es por Alice, todos sabemos que el no la dejaría por nada y si ser militar le impedía estar con Alice el renunciaría a eso por quedarse con ella. Sonó el timbre. Me pare y abrí la puerta, eran Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Bella. Les di un cálido abrazo a todos y tome la botella de vino que Carlisle me entrego. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuche una voz:

- Rose ¡espera!

De inmediato supe que era él, voltee lentamente y lo mire directo a los ojos.

- Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás? - me dio un beso en la mejilla y seguido de esto una rosa-.

- Hola Royce, pasa adelante.- tome delicadamente la rosa de entre su mano-.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y lanzar miradas disimuladas a Alice y Vera.

Mi madre nos llamo a todos a la mesa, convenientemente solo quedaron dos sillas juntas en la mesa para Royce y yo, me senté y Vera comenzó a hacerme señas haciéndome saber que Royce era muy guapo, eso hizo que una sonrisa escapara de mis labios y mis dientes salieran a relucir un poco. En ese preciso momento Royce volteo y se me quedo mirando, yo le sostuve la mirada por un segundo hasta que mi madre dijo:

- Una comida sureña para mi Jasper, hecha por su hermana Rose con la ayuda de Alice y Vera.

- No señora Hale, toda la comida la hizo Rose, No sabe cuánto talento culinario tiene. – dijo Alice maliciosamente mirando a Royce-.

- Empecemos a comer, hermanita.- Exclamo Jasper.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, muchas risas y vino. Pude notar a Vera mirando disimuladamente a Royce y a este mirándome a mí, me sentía muy apenada en presencia de mi familia como para tenerle alguna atención especial. También escuche a Carlisle hablar acerca de un sobrino suyo de Atlanta que vendría en un mes a Rochester por una beca y que necesitaba empleo, dijo que el muchacho solía trabajar en un taller lo cual llamo mi atención, oí que mi madre le expreso a Carlisle que necesitábamos de un hombre que se encargara del jardín, de las reparaciones del hogar y de los autos. Proteste:

- No quiero que ningún extraño venga a tocar mi auto. -dije con tono definitivo. Todos en la mesa me miraron, yo simplemente seguí comiendo-.

- Está bien Rose el no te tocara tu auto, solo quería ayudarte en ese sentido. – accedió mi madre.

Todos terminamos de comer y enseguida cada uno paso a alguna actividad en especial, Alice se sentó con Jasper a ver una película que estaban pasando en la TV, Edward y Bella los acompañaron, mis padres y mis padrinos se quedaron en la mesa conversando, James y Victoria se acercaron a Royce para tratar de conocerlo cuando me iba a incorporar a ellos Vera me aparto gentilmente a un lado queriéndome decir algo; me adelante y le pregunte:

- Ya lo viste, entonces, ¿Qué te parece?- salió una sonrisa de mis labios.

- Rose, la verdad, si, es lindo y todo, pero hay algo acerca de él, que no me gusta, pero si a ti te gusta, que es lo que importa, adelante amiga.- añadió un tono de aprobación a su voz.

Sonreí. Me le incorpore a James y Royce. Pude fijarme como al ver que me acercaba a ellos James y Victoria disimuladamente se marcharon dejándonos a Royce y a mi solos.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo, Rose?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la puerta, tome mi abrigo y no pude evitar notar todas las miradas detrás de nosotros.

Caminamos por el sendero que guiaba hacia el jardín y nos sentamos en una banqueta limpia debajo de un árbol.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?- me pregunto Royce con un tono de vacilación en su voz.

- Adelante.- lo incite.

- Rose, aquel día que te vi en el banco, quede maravillado, nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tu.- Baje la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios; Royce tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos y la levanto suavemente, me hizo encontrarme con sus brillantes ojos claros y eso hizo que me sonrojara, el pareció darse cuenta; esbozo una sonrisa-. Quiero verte más seguido, ¿está bien Rose?- cada vez que él decía mi nombre resonaba su voz en mi cabeza-.

Nunca había tenido un hombre tan cerca de mi cara, nunca ninguno me pareció tan atractivo como para permitírselo, así que era algo inexperta en eso; mi superficialidad me permitía estar en un pedestal, ningún hombre era suficiente para mi, ninguno me merecía estar tan cerca de mí, nunca había sido besada y mucho menos tocada, permanecía virgen aun y era algo de lo que me enorgullecía.

- Royce eres de mi agrado y me gustaría mucho que nos pudiéramos conocer mejor, también podemos frecuentarnos más. – sonreí para añadir sutileza a mi propuesta-.

- Claro, así será.- sostuvo mi mirada por unos segundos hasta que volteo para admirar la puesta de sol detrás de nosotros; yo hice lo mismo-.

- Esto no se compara con tu belleza- dijo sin dejar de mirar el horizonte-.

Solo permanecí en silencio y lo incite a pasar de nuevo a la casa.

* * *

_por ahora esto es todo i posiblemnte actualizare el sab/dom._

_dejen lo review plis n.n (f)  
_


End file.
